


Read. Love. Sleep. Repeat.

by the_humming_fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Quidditch, Reading, Slow Burn, love for books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_humming_fox/pseuds/the_humming_fox
Summary: I used my quarantine time to work on a little something about my favorite pairing in my favorite universe.Alex and Lena have secretly been admiring each other for years but never were brave enough to tell so. The ball of their story gets rolling when they find out that they have a very unique thing in common.Please note: English is not my first language.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. The Crash

When Alex Danvers ran down the stairs of the Ravenclaw dorms she was late for class. Again. She just couldn’t put the book, she was currently reading, down. She had almost reached the lower end of the stairs. Just one more turn and….BOOM! One second Alex was still running, the next she found herself lying on the floor covered with Books and loose parchment pages. Looking around confused on what or rather who she had hit, she suddenly met a pair of intense green eyes who were staring at her. 

“I…I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”, Alex stammered.

Of all the people, she could have possibly ran into, it had to be Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor, the 6th year prefect. Lena Luthor with the perfect grades. Lena Luthor, who was ridiculously beautiful with her pale skin, raven black hair and strong jawline. Lena Luthor who’s brother Lex Luthor was currently running for Ministry of Magic. Great.

Lena looked as confused as Alex felt. She shook her head a few times to clear her mind, wiped a loose strand of hair out of her face and said: “No, I don’t think so. Are you okay?” 

“Umm, yeah…yeah I’m fine”. Alex got on her feet again and started collecting her things, which were scattered all over the floor. 

Lena, who’s hands were empty before the crash attempted helping her, when she recognized a little red book amidst the mess. 

“Hey, is that yours? That’s my favourite!”

“Really?”, Alex was stunned. “Yes it is and it’s my favourite as well. I didn’t think that anyone here would know it, since it was written by a Muggle”

“Oh I love Muggle books! I think they are better than magic sometimes, because their imagination is endless!”, Lena said while she picked it up.

Alex’s confusion grew stronger by the second, but she didn’t dare to ask. The Luthor family was one of the oldest and richest pureblood families in the Wizarding World and not exactly known for their love towards Muggles. 

She stretched her free hand towards Lena to help her up. “I’m Alex by the way. Alex Danvers”

“Nice to meet you Alex Danvers, you have a great taste in books. I’m Lena Luthor”, said Lena with a twinkle in her eyes and took Alex’s hand. 

“So”, she continued, “why were you running down these stairs like you were chased by a werewolf?”

That was the part where Alex’s brain suddenly snapped back to reality. 

“Oh crap, McGonagall is going to kill me! I need to go”, she picked up the rest of her stuff and staggered towards the common room. When she was almost at the doorframe she turned around, surprised that Lena hadn’t moved an inch and still looked at her with those emerald eyes. 

“It was also nice to meet you”, Alex said. Whilst turning around, beginning to run, she internally railed herself that she couldn’t come up with something smarter in return. Somehow she cared about what Lena thought of her. Somehow she wanted Lena to like her. 

\----

There were several aspects of that scenario that Alex had not noticed. 

First, when Lena realized by whom she just had been run over she internally froze. Growing up being a Luthor, for Lena didn’t seem to have many advantages, but there was one thing she had perfected in all those years: hiding her feelings. So when Alex started talking to her, Lena was able to play casually cool.

But god damn it was Alex Danvers! Alex Danvers the Quidditch captain. Alex Danvers who was one of the first Hogwarts students to be openly gay and didn’t give a damn what others would think of her. Alex Danvers, who could easily intimidate a 7th grader with a glance, although she was only in 5th grade. Alex Danvers who would never consider herself beautiful, but with her athletic body, the short red hair and hazel eyes, she simply was. And now she was lying opposite of her stumbling apologies. 

Second, although both girls were involuntarily famous not only in the house Ravenclaw, but in entire Hogwarts, Lena perceived, that they have never actually spoken to each other. There were secret looks (at least from Lena’s side), but never words. 

And third, when Alex run off, Lena was still holding the little red book in her hands.


	2. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments after only the first chapter! I honestly didn't expect it to get that much attention. You guys are awesome!

After a long day of paying attention in class, and pretending not to hear the whispers that mysteriously appeared everywhere she was seen by other students, Lena finally reached the top of the long spiral staircase of Ravenclaw Tower. As always she was anxious that the riddle, the bronze eagle knocker would propose her, would be too difficult for her to solve. 

She was relieved though when she knew the right answer and the door to the common room opened. With a sigh Lena entered only to come upon an image she didn’t quite know what to make of it. 

When people would think of Ravenclaws, they would call them things like “intelligent”, “witty”, “creative” or “orderly”. Those adjectives may apply to some members of said house, but not everyone and certainly not the last one. What most people don’t understand is that “creative” and “orderly” don’t go well together and so everyone who stepped in and out of that common room on a daily basis was used to stacked books and empty teacups on the tables, spilled ink on the floor and strayed pillows by the fireplace. Well, the usual quite charming creative mess was one thing. The mess Lena found that day was another thing.

All the shelves were nearly empty, because someone had ripped out the majority of the books, which were now lying on the floor. Every sofa was relieved from its cushions and blankets, which likewise now decorated the floor. Carpets were half folded and even some portraits, who stridently vented their displeasure, were taken from the walls. 

The first thing that came to Lena’s mind was, that someone had broken into the common room, but then she found the source of the chaos. For the second time in a week she found Alex Danvers sitting on the floor with a million things spread around her. But this time it was different. She was leaning against the back of a sofa her legs tucked up to her chin, face buried in her hands. She clearly hadn’t heard Lena enter, because she didn’t look up.

A half of Lena wanted to turn and run away, because she had never been a great comforter in any way. The other half of her although, the one that was for one thing dutiful towards a schoolmate and for another thing curious what made Alex rip apart half Ravenclaw Tower, forced her to move her feet towards Alex. 

As Lena slowly approached she realized something. That noise that came out muffled of Alex’s hands was not crying it was some sort of…mumbling. To understand the words Lena dared to near a few more steps. Now she could hear at least some scraps. 

“Where…every bed twice…library…Kara’s bag…common room…where is it”

Suddenly Lena felt guilt. She knew exactly what this was about. She slowly opened her leather bag, which felt heavier all of a sudden and pulled out the book Alex left after the crash…or the book Lena had not given Alex back, because she wanted to have an excuse to meet her again. 

“Are you looking for this?”, she asked, her voice shakier than she wanted it to be, while she held the book on Alex’s height. 

Alex’s head snapped up. She first blinked at Lena like she was a ghost, then her sight lowered to the item she offered her.

“Ye-, what, how?”, she stammered, then awareness hit her, “The crash! You picked it up.”

Lena shoved a few pillows to the side and sat opposite Alex. “I should have called after you, but you were so harried” She looked around the room. “It must be very important to you.”

“It is. My father gave it to me only weeks before he disappeared”, she wiped away a tear that eventually had found its way out. 

Now Lena felt even more guilty. “Oh no I…please forgive me. I had no idea.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine Lena. You couldn’t have known”, when Alex pronounced her name, Lena’s heart skipped a beat and at the same time a wave of confidence floated her mind. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me a little more about your love for Muggle books and I’ll tell you about mine. I saw it from the point of your nose that you’re curious. But first let’s put our common room back together, should we?”


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chaos is cleared the two of them sit down and have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry, that this one took me so long, but you know how life can be. 
> 
> Also I'm having the next few chapters in my head, but don't quite know when I'll be able to write them. 
> 
> For now, enjoy this one :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend Jess for beta reading!

15 minutes later all the books were back in their shelves, cushions and blankets on the sofas, carpets neatly unfolded and portraits hung back on the wall. The latter not without scolding about Alex disrespecting Ravenclaw’s principles and dishonouring their memory. When there was nothing left to tidy up, Alex tried to further busy herself, awkwardly fumbling around with her bag. 

Lena, who had just accomplished getting the last portrait to shut up, crossed the room and let herself sink into a sofa near the fireplace. 

It was so easy for Alex to keep up her confident shell, no matter how tough the opponent was. So why was she so jumpy all of a sudden? When she couldn’t bear the awaiting stare in her back any longer, she gave in and settled down beside the youngest Luthor, only to find herself locked in this fascinating emerald gaze. 

Keep it together Danvers, nothing to be afraid of here. 

“Thanks for helping me tidy this mess, again”, she stammered. 

“Oh, it was the least I could do.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Alex’ curiosity won. “So … how come Lena ‘Pureblood’ Luthor has an affection for Muggle books?”

Lena took a deep breath. At first Alex thought she wouldn’t get an answer, but then Lena looked her in the eyes. “Most people don’t know this about me, by design, but I’m not a real Luthor. Lionel was my father, but Lillian is not my mother. They adopted me when I was 4, when my real mother, a Muggle, died. I don’t have much memory of her, but I remember her always reading to me before bedtime and that she was very passionate about it. My adoptive mother does have little affection for me and less for Muggles. So growing up in a household where everything is about keeping the bloodline pure and, consequently, me being a black spot in the family tree, reading Muggle books is my personal little rebellion.”

“Wow, I honestly had no idea. Your life always seemed to be so flawless.” It was indeed the last thing Alex had expected.

“Well, it’s, as I said, by design. When all of your family members are important figures in the ministry of magic, you don’t want to step out of the line.”

“That seems…lonely.”

“To be honest, I consider Hogwarts more my home than the Luthor manor, even if I’m mostly on my own here”

That didn’t make sense to Alex. Wasn’t Lena always surrounded by lots of people? She tried to picture Lena in the familiar surroundings of the great castle. Something odd came to her mind. It was true, that Lena was always amongst other Ravenclaws, Alex concluded were her friends. But all at once she couldn’t remember if she ever saw Lena smile, or doing something funny, or even being part of a conversation. And has she ever seen her at a Quidditch game? She just existed. Her name and her perfectly crafted appearance seemed to be enough to not be questioned by anyone. Could it be that there was more damage to the soul of this beautiful girl she apparently knew so little about?  
________

Lena tried to read the look on Alex’ face. She clearly was thinking about what she had just heard. Was that affection in her eyes? That was new. Suddenly she regretted that she had revealed so much about herself. How had that even happened? She usually never talked about herself to anyone. It just all slipped out of her mouth. 

For a moment Lena considered to just leave and forget about this girl she shared a passion with, but she wouldn’t be a Luthor if she didn’t take the challenge. Also Alex had mentioned something earlier Lena was curious about. So she turned the tables. 

“What about you? Your dad introduced you to Muggle literature?”

“Yes he did.” Her gaze went to a place far outside the Ravenclaw common room.  
“He worked at the ministry of magic in the Muggle department. I always found that pretty boring, but he was such a nerd and obsessed with everything Muggles do. So he started buying those books for Kara and me and I immediately fell in love.” 

Lena wondered if said Kara was that blonde 4th year Gryffindor girl, who always stared at her like a puppy, but she mentally noted that one for later questions. 

Alex sighed and continued: “3 years ago, he suddenly disappeared. Mom told us that in the days before he went missing, he behaved strange. Came home late, barely talked and when he did he just muttered things that didn’t make sense. And then one day he just didn’t come home at all.”

“That sounds terrible. I can’t imagine what you must have gone through”, Lena said. Secretly she was impressed. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who knew how to keep a flawless facade while within there were endless storms going on. 

Alex shifted uncomfortably and tried to laugh it off. “Well, at least I still have Kara and my mom is also here, so it’s not that bad”

They both knew that it wasn’t the truth, but Lena knew when to not further investigate and decided to leave it at that.

Suddenly Alex head went up and her gaze darted at the clock above the fireplace. “Jeez, I’m sorry that I have to run off again, but I have Quidditch training in an hour and I still need to prepare some stuff”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Maybe we could continue that conversation one day?” Lena gently suggested.

“Yeah. I would like that.” With a shy smile half hidden behind the red hair Alex went off towards the dorms. 

And in Lena’s brain a crazy thought developed. She had no homework for today and her next exam was a week away. What if she went for a walk and randomly came along the Quidditch pitch? It wouldn’t hurt to take a look, would it?


	4. Quidditch

“Everyone to your positions!”, Alex barked.

It was a nasty rainy October day and no one of the Ravenclaw quidditch team was really motivated for the training, but Alex was relentless. In three weeks they would play against the Gryffindors and she would not loose against the team led by her baby sister. Not. Again.

She had just taken her own position as the central chaser, when Rip Hunter, one of the beaters came up beside her. With his chin he nodded to one of the grand stands.

“What’s _she_ doing here?”

Alex looked in the pointed direction. When she saw Lena sitting on one of the benches, far away from the other few students who had come to watch the training, reading a book seemingly not paying attention, she nearly fell off her broom. What was she doing here indeed? At that moment Lena looked up from her book and shyly waved at her. Alex couldn’t do anything but stare back like an idiot.

“I don’t like her. Her brother convicted my father for a crime he hadn’t committed”, Rip stated with a sour face. When he realized that Alex wasn’t listening, he got even more annoyed. “Hellooo, earth to captain Danvers! Are we training or not??”

“What? Yes! Yes.” Mad, because she had disgraced herself in front of her teammate she yelled: “Alright everyone. Let’s go!”

* * *

It took Lena a great effort not to continuously stare at Alex, who looked very attractive in her heavy quidditch uniform. She hadn’t noticed those toned arm muscles before, which were usually covered by the wide Ravenclaw robes, but they were there and before she would start drooling she focused her gaze back on her book.

Read one page. Look up. Read another page. Look up.

Slowly the passages she read became shorter and the periods she watched got longer until she closed her book with a sigh. Lena had never been a great fan of quidditch. She simply couldn’t figure the sense of 14 people throwing balls through loops and after each other.

But when she watched Alex play, she couldn’t help but be in awe. Alex was not a shy person or someone who held back her opinion, but on this field she looked more alive than Lena has ever seen her before. The preciousness with which she navigated her broom around the others, the way her cheeks were red and her eyes lit up when she shouted commands to her teammates, the force with which she fired the quaffle through the loops. Lena could totally see why the team chose Alex as their team captain. You could simply not not be carried away by her passion for the game.

The events that followed next, happened so quick and at the same time so slow, that Lena later couldn’t quite put every piece together so that it would fit the whole picture. The first thing was that Lena suddenly noticed Alex’s facial expression change from focussed to confused to terrified. Out of the blue she left her current position and cannonballed towards the grand stand where the watching students were sitting. No, not the students. Her. She was flying towards Lena with full speed. And as she followed Alex’s gaze, she immediately realized why. Alex wasn’t the only force that flew towards her with enormous speed. From another direction a bludger apparently decided to kiss her goodnight. Lena was about to grab her wand, but it was already too late. Before she could do as much as move her hand, Alex threw herself between Lena and the bludger, the ball shot into her belly and Alex full forcedly crashed into the tribune right beside Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I swear it'll be worth it!
> 
> Also I have some off time over christmas and new year, so the next chapter is already in the works :)


End file.
